the_sydney_fisher_fashion_mysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Top 10 Topics Covered in L.A. Hair Goddess
10. The Loss of a Parent in Mother's Day. *This was a special episode, dealing with a character having trouble coming to terms with the death of a parent. In Celine Roberts' case, readers find out that she has trouble dealing with life without her and she resumes an eating binge she started during her high school years. Luckily, she snaps out of it and decided to do something in a tribute to her mother on Mother's Day. She makes her mother's favorite sweets and gives them to her co-workers at Images, reminding Celine that by baking her mother's treats, her legacy has continued. 9. Eating Disorders - Unknown Episode. *In this episode, Images Salon owner and hairdresser, Janine Morris discovers that her teenage daughter, Tiffany Morgan is bulimic. This devastates Janine the most and lashes out on her for her habit. Later on, Janine apologizes to Tiffany for her reaction and tries to help her by revealing to her that she has a eating disorder years ago called Anorexia. In the end, an episode of Bulimia causes Tiffany to break down to her mother and tells her she needs help. Although, Tiffany got help for her illness, Janine reveals to her staff the dangers of any eating disorder and it almost killed her and her daughter. 8. Fighting for Civil Rights - Unknown Episode. *In this powerful episode, L.A. Hair Goddess covered the current events of the world today, when Donald Trump took office in 2017, the staff of Images Salon feared that he'll eliminate their civil rights for his pleasure. However, Janine Morris reminded her staff that he was crazy and in order to protect their rights, they should go out and protest. For Celine, she protested against his evil attacks on women's rights and their reproductive rights; Jesse K. protests against his attacks on the LGBTQ community; Izzy protests against his attacks and prejudice on Immigrants who are targeted by him. However, they crew find out he is much of a villain as ever as he was involved in several criminal violation in the 2016 election, paying off sexy celebrities, attempting to obstruct justice. But the staff continue to protest until Trump is out of office and gets a deserved comeuppance. The episode shows that you should fight for what you believe and never let a egomaniac mess with your rights. 7. Single Parenthood - Fatherhood. *Jesse K., the openly gay and brother-figure to Celine Roberts was always the comic-relief in the series, this episode shows a different side of him. Case in point, when his friend and hairdressing assistant, Molly Chen revealed she is pregnant with his baby, Jesse doesn't take it that well, which forces Molly to consider putting the baby up for adoption. When Jesse hears about this, he begs Molly to reconsider and apologizes for his reaction earlier. But Molly isn't sure if she can raise a baby at her age. She fears that she the baby alone. Celine Roberts reminded Molly that single parenthood is a challenge, because she has seen when her late mother had gone through as she raised Celine by herself. Luckily, she had help from relatives and Celine was raised just fine until her mother's passing. With Jesse K. promising her that he'll help her through raising the baby no matter what, Molly decides to keep her baby, making Jesse realize that he was going to be a daddy. 6. Infertility - Unknown Episode. *Based on her fear of infertility, author and creator of the L.A. Hair Goddess, Maryam Wells wrote the Infertility Scare storyline to Celine Roberts. When Celine notices her menstruation was out of whack, she fear that her chances of getting pregnant in the future were in jeopardy. She tries to workout one against, but loses the knack for it. She also tells her friends that her cousin when through fertility trouble at Celine's age and is worried that she may have it for herself. In the end, Celine goes back to working out and starts eating better, believing that she'll have of a chance of normal ovulation and conceiving children in the future. 5. Gay-Bashing - It's My Fault. *This was one of the most serious and the most intense episode in L.A. Hair Goddess. It covers the horrific crimes in the LGBT Community: Gay-Bashing. In the episode, Jesse K was leaving Images Salon to meet up with Celine and her visiting cousin. However on his way he encounters a young man who calls him fowl names before violently beating up Jesse. When the man runs away, Jesse is black and blue and is crying and shaken by his brutal attack, luckily Tiffany Morgan sees him and is horrified by what happened to him and tells one of her friends to call an ambulance. Although Jesse survived the attack, he has nightmares about the incident and lashes out on his friends and family. In the end, Jesse's attacker is arrested and Jesse undergoes counseling. 4. Gun Violence - Unknown Episode. * 3. Prejudice * 2. Financial Crisis * 1.